The International Phytotechnologies Society (IPS) was founded in 2007 as a worldwide professional society for those engaged in phytotechnologies, the science and application of the use of plants to remediate/manage contaminated soils and alleviate other environmental problems associated with contaminants. The IPS offers through its annual meeting a program for graduate students and post-doctoral associates called the Phyto-Scholars program. Funds from the NIEHS and the Superfund Research Program (SRP) have been utilized since 2009 to subsidize the travel of Phyto-Scholars to the annual meeting. With this proposal, the IPS requests funds to continue this program for the 2014 IPS annual meeting. The Phyto-Scholars program within the IPS began in 2009 and has continued annually, supported through 2013 by funds from the SRP. More than 100 students have been supported through the program to date. The program is a cornerstone of IPS educational and professional development. The Phyto-Scholars program is well suited to the mission of NIEHS and SRP in that this professional development opportunity helps train the next generation of U.S. scientists who will study the complex issues associated with hazardous chemicals in the environment, human and environmental risk assessment, contaminant detection, and contaminant remediation. The most unique aspect of that development is the emphasis on the incorporation of plants and plant- related technologies in this context. Specifically, the program has the following objectives: * To directly support student training and education in phytotechnologies as strategies for environmental remediation, management, and stewardship; * To increases student awareness of the broader roles of phytotechnologies in the protection of public health, risk assessment and the improvement of ecosystem function; * To provide students with professional development opportunities and the chance to network with international professionals working in the field of phytotechnologies. The Phyto-Scholars Program will run concurrently with the annual meeting of the IPS in October 2014. The Phyto-Scholars will for the 2014 annual meeting of the IPS be involved in the several professional development activities, including: 1) A luncheon with the conference organizing committee and invited speakers; 2) A networking mixer with phytotechnologies professionals and regulators; 3) A grant writing workshop; and 4) A workshop on experimental design and field studies.